


So, Please Love Me Forever

by ThisWiseFool



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWiseFool/pseuds/ThisWiseFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 4 years after all the happenings at Silas. Carmilla and Laura live together, but a few things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happened To Me

Everything came rushing in. The thoughts of fleeing this place kept her on her toes. Bolting out the bathroom door would be so easy. It was right there, so close. She knew she could make it, and run. Run away from what Carmilla just told her. What she has become.

\--------

They stood there silently, letting the words hang in the air. The air that felt heavy in Laura’s lungs. The lungs that were expanding and contracting at such a pace, any human would be on the ground trying to process the amount of oxygen that was being forced in and out of them.

She had wanted this. She pleaded with Carmilla for months, saying that they were losing time. Carmilla always laughed at that statement. How could she not understand? Being a vampire had three true meanings to it: scaring people off is easy, blood is how you survive, and that time has no more meaning. Because you have all of it. Forever. Carmilla laughed especially hard (as sarcastically as possible) when Laura used time as an excuse for her to be turned into… a vampire. A monster.

But that’s the thing. Laura never viewed vampirism in that way. She never saw Carmilla as a monster. Yes, she had been frightened. Oh god had she been frightened, but only when she had no choice. Only when she didn’t understand Carmilla.

But now she understood Carmilla and all the reasons for this change to be held off for as long as possible. That part was obvious. Laura looked like she was going to vomit.

Laura could sense everything going on around her. The record player upstairs was still silently playing Fleetwood Macs Rumours album. The refrigerator had the smallest hum to it. The sink was the most obnoxious off white anyone had ever seen. The clear glass Carmilla held had a yellow tint to it, something that Laura wouldn’t have noticed before. Before…

That’s when Carmilla slowly lifted the glass in front of her, offering it to Laura without a word. Laura didn’t move. Couldn’t move rather, as every possible sensor on her body found a new thing to focus on with the slightest of movements. How her shirt felt on her shoulders intrigued her. The fabric sat lightly on her skin, shifting with every breath she took. Her jeans had an odd scratchy feel to them (that wasn’t a noticeable feel before otherwise Laura would have never purchased them). She had the sudden urge to take them off.

Within a second they were on the ground in front of her.

Carmilla gave Laura a surprised, but rather understanding smile. She retreated to the door, looking at Laura before she disappeared for a few seconds, only to return with her favorite sweats and a large hoodie that was lined inside with soft fuzzy fabric. She then grabbed the biggest towel out of the closet and placed it by the shower behind Laura.

In the softest voice possible Carmilla said, “Do you want help with a shower? Or I can draw you a bath in the main bathroom. It might help.. process things.”

Without making eye contact, Laura nodded her head once, too focused on how the fabric of her shirt shifted slightly when she bobbed her head. It sent a shiver down her back.

Laura slowed her breathing then, hoping it would deter her focus on the fabric that was touching her shoulders and back.

Carmilla took a few steps forward to stand within arm’s reach of Laura.

“Can I help you out of these clothes? I promise not to look, or touch you, err- if you don’t want. I just want you to get through these first few… things. I know this is all new Laura. And I know how it can be so god damn scary… I need you to talk to me right now…”

Laura stood there with focused eyes, though she wasn’t looking at anything in particular. Her jaw was slack, with her mouth closed. Carmilla could tell she was trying to cope with all of the thoughts and feelings of being a baby vampire.

Even 300 years ago the heightened senses were difficult for Carmilla to get used to, and that is probably what Laura is so keenly fixated on. She remembers sitting for days watching the reeds by a pond grow, seeing the dragonflies land on them, and being able to see every detail on their transparent wings.

At this point Carmilla was getting nervous. She tried to break the silence with some of her banter.

“I don’t think you’ve been without words for this long in the 4 years that I’ve known you, Cupcake. I know I’m probably going to regret saying this, but I miss the sound of your voice.”

That’s when Laura finally shifted her eyes to Carmilla’s.

Carmilla sighed, giving Laura a soft smile.

“Talk to me, baby. What do you need? Want? What do you feel?”

Laura furrowed her brow and mumbled, “Cupcake…”

“What? Do you want a cupcake? I can go ge-“

“Say it again.”

“Cupcake?”

Laura nodded and let her head lull off to the side with a happy expression on her face.

“Okay, uh, Cupcake.. do you want me to help you?”

She nodded her head again, closing her eyes when she lifted her arms above her head. Carmilla grabbed the seam of her top, being careful not to touch Laura’s skin, acting as if she would burst into flames if there was any contact between them.

After getting her bra and underwear off without a hitch, Carmilla turned on the shower slowly, watching Laura’s face to make sure nothing changed emotionally (relying on facial expressions isn’t the best way to judge emotion, but honestly, who knows what is going through her head emotion wise). She seemed fine, even as the steam started to accumulate around them.

Laura looked around, focusing on the clouds of mist around the waterfall from the shower head.

Carmilla put her hand out, giving Laura a crooked smile.

“May I help you into the tub, Cupcake?”

Laura hesitantly put her hand up in front of her face, as if she was going to observe it, but she then pushed it forward towards Carmilla. Laura’s hand touched Carmilla’s very lightly at first, and then it gripped down hard. Carmilla knew that Laura was going to be strong, but wow. That was some grip she had.

Laura’s lips parted as Carmilla’s hand in hers became all she could think about.

A large smile formed on Laura’s face. “You feel different.”

“Oh, is that okay...?”

What the hell Carmilla. It’s not like you can make yourself physically feel different for her. Why did even say-

Laura stroked her thumb up and down Carmilla’s, drawing her attention back to Laura who was smiling so big.

“You feel good. So, SO good. Your hands are soft... Carm, you are so beautiful.”

Carmilla just wanted to hug her, to hold her. But she stopped herself, knowing that could be too much for Laura to handle right now. Instead she guided Laura gently towards the shower, pulling the curtain aside. She took Laura’s hand, facing it palm up, running it under the stream of water.

The look on Laura’s face was of utter bewilderment.

The feeling of water took her by surprise. She pulled back a bit, just letting the spray tickle her fingertips.

They stood there like this for ten minutes before Laura came out of her thoughts and said, “I never noticed the feeling of water before. How it pools together, swirls into itself.”

Carmilla stood there silently, still holding Laura’s hand up to the water. She just needed to be touching Laura, to reassure Laura, and herself really, that everything was going to be okay, no matter how absolutely overwhelming everything was right now.

Finally Laura stepped into the shower.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

All comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated! I will be posting another chapter soon.

Enjoy!


	2. What Is Unforeseen, Is Never Foretold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is observant, and changes her looks. Carmilla tries to help.

Laura stood in the shower; only letting the water hit her knees.

Carmilla sat on the counter, leaning back against the mirror, swinging her feet, looking anywhere but at Laura’s blurry figure through the shower curtain. Carmilla knew she needed her privacy. She didn’t know what to do exactly.

Should she leave Laura alone? She didn’t want to think about what could happen if she left. Something could click, and Laura could literally blow down a wall and take off. But, knowing Laura, a rampage wouldn’t happen; unless everything that was emotionally Laura had changed when she transitioned. That was very doubtful.

Carmilla stood up, walked to the door and turned around.

“I’m going to go change into my pajamas and grab my book. Don’t go anywhere, okay cutie?”

Laura pulled the curtain back. Smiling, she nodded her head. “Okay.”

Carmilla quietly closed the door behind her and walked into the closet to change.

\--------

Laura sat down in the tub. The water running over her head and down her back felt good. It felt foreign. It moved differently than she thought it did when she was a human. It swirled in on itself, almost as if it was dancing. The droplets on her hands and arms seemed to be attracted to each other; once they touched they would bounce together, almost as if the water was desperate to be a part of itself, to gather as much of itself together. The water around the drain lulled around in a large swirling mass. It eventually got more determined towards the center, speeding up before it fell into the pipe and away from Laura and the tub.

Laura shook her head. When did she become this freaking attuned to detail? Feeling the water and seeing the water and hearing the water, even tasting the water. She felt the need to get to know the water, as if it was the most important thing to her. And maybe it was, but just for that small moment in her long existence. Her long existence.

Laura realized that the word ‘moment’ had no meaning to it anymore. A single moment could be a whole year because she was going to have hundreds of them, maybe even thousands of them. So many years to exist and learn and love. To love Carmilla.

Laura smiled. Everything was so different. But all the differences were good.

There was one thing that was bothering her though, physically. Everything felt good to the touch so far. Her shirt had caressed her in a weird way earlier, something that couldn’t be explained even in Laura’s mind at this moment. Her jeans, though they had a weird subtle itchiness to them, were comforting.

But there was something about her hair that was irritating her. It didn’t feel right sitting on her shoulders, how the water was plastering it to neck and shoulders. It was uncomfortable. Too uncomfortable for Laura to handle anymore.

She stood up slowly and stepped out of the shower. She walked over to the counter, looking at herself in the misted mirror. She opened the second drawer on the left of the sink, finding what she was looking for with ease.

\--------

Carmilla put on her favorite sweat pants and a long sleeved t-shirt.  
With her favorite book in hand she went to the kitchen and put a of water on the stove to heat, prepping two mugs with chai tea bags, a splash of milk and sugar in hers, and just milk in Laura’s. That’s how Laura liked it before she was turned. It might be different now, but she could make a new cup if it came to that. It was no big deal.  
The kettle started hissing, eventually breaking into a soft whistle. Carmilla took it off the heat quickly. She didn’t want to startle Laura. Scared baby vamps can get out of control pretty quickly.  
She poured the water into the mugs and stirred it all together before tucking her book under her arm and grabbing the hot cups and heading up the stairs towards the bathroom.

\--------

Laura was really pleased with her work so far. Oh, except for that bit there. 

Snip!

The piece of hair fell in front of her face and onto the counter.

Laura started grinning. It wasn't perfectly even, but she thought it looked decent.

Maybe it needed to be shorter on the sides. A bit of a mop top wouldn't be too bad looking fo-

“Oh my gosh, LAURA!”

Carmilla was frozen in the doorway, her mouth was open and her eyes were slightly bugging at the sight of her baby vamp of a girlfriend, soaking wet, mid cutting her own hair off.

Carmilla set the steaming mugs down quickly, slightly spilling on the counter top, letting the hair chunks pool in with the tea. She stepped towards Laura quickly, taking in a quick breath to say something along the lines of what the hell did you do but she realized that this is a thing that Laura did to herself. It must have been bothering her enough for her to cut it off, even if it was a rather spur of the moment thing.

“Uhhhm, do you want help, cutie?”

Carmilla was trying to play off her scared reaction. She grabbed Laura’s free hand and smiled as reassuringly as she could.

“Will you look at the back for me? It might need to be trimmed up a little more. Or maybe all of the sides need to be trimmed…”

Carmilla grabbed the scissors and stood behind Laura looking at her hair. Honestly, it wasn't that bad looking. It definitely needed to be shorter all around, but she would help with that in a minute.

Carm reached over to the hand towel on the rack, picked it up and wiped off as much hair from Laura’s shoulders as she could. She then grabbed the bath towel she set out earlier, draping it around Laura’s shoulders softly.

Laura grabbed the edges of the towel and pulled it snugly around herself. She looked up at the mirror then, making eye contact with Carmilla. Carm gave her another soft smile before beginning to trim her hair.

She stood there cutting bits of hair here and there. She then had an idea that would make this process go a bit quicker, and make the cut look more even.

“Would you mind if I used the electric trimmer on you, cupcake? I think it will help with my job in the back. I won’t make it too short, I promise.”

Laura nodded her head and the smiled wide, making Carmilla’s heart flutter.

“Thanks for helping me with this Carm. It means a lot, really.”

While Laura was thanking her, Carmilla set the scissors down on the counter. She turned to face the mirror, looking into Laura’s eyes. She slipped her hand of Laura’s shoulder, placing it flush against her skin.

“Of course, sweetheart. I would do anything for you.”

Without thinking about it, Carmilla leaned over and placed a single kiss in the crook of Laura’s neck. She felt Laura tense for a second, making Carmilla freeze momentarily. When she pulled away, Laura’s lips were parted and she was blushing as much as her newly paled skin would allow her.

Carmilla smiled softly, walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She hurried down to the main bathroom to grab the clippers. She had to dig through all of her old hair products to find them. She came across all the crazy hair dyes that were 30 or so years out of date (the 80’s were a weird time for Carmilla. Why do you think she has electric clippers?). She grabbed the whole kit and headed back up the stairs.

She opened the door to the bathroom again, finding Laura with her clothes finally on her body. Carmilla plugged the clippers into the wall socket while taking a drink of her tea, sliding Laura’s towards her lightly.

“It’s hot.”

Laura nodded and put on hand on the side of the mug lightly, her eyes widening slightly at the sudden warmth. She leaned over and took a sip, grimacing for a second.

“Not too hot, but it definitely needs sugar.”

Carmilla laughed.

“Here try mine.”

Laura picked it up, and took a sip.

“Mmmm, I like this one better.”

She smiled slyly as she looked at Carmilla before taking another big pull from it. Carmilla laughed again.

“It’s all yours cutie. I’m gonna work on your hair now. Are you ready?”

Laura set the mug down with a nod. She sat up straight as Carmilla turned on the clippers. They buzzed to life in Carmilla’s hand. Carmilla fished around for the fine toothed comb in the bag she brought in. She ran it through Laura’s hair a few times, watching how pleased and relaxed Laura was with the comb running through her hair did nothing to prepare her for Laura’s reaction to the clippers against the nape of her neck.

Laura yelped loudly, pushing away from Carmilla quickly. Laura was up on the counter, pressed tightly into the corner against the mirror and the wall. Her eyes were wild and her knees were in front of her as she kept trying to flatten herself against the wall. She pushed lotion and hand soap off the counter with a clatter that seemed to scare her even more.

Carmilla turned off the clippers as soon as she saw the look in Laura’s eyes. She placed them on the counter and rushed over to Laura, too scared to actually touch her.

“Laura! Laura! I’m so sorry baby! Please calm down. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Carmilla reached out and grabbed Laura’s calf gently, caressing her.

“I’m sorry… so so sorry. I didn’t even think about how that would feel to you. I’m such an idiot for-”

“Carm…”

Oh gosh. She was actually talking to her. Thank sweet Jesus.

“Don’t leave me…”

Tears were welling in Laura’s eyes. She was scared for her life right now and Carmilla’s stupid suggestion was the reason why.

“Never, sweetheart. I will never leave you.”

That’s when Carmilla climbed up on the counter, not taking her hand off Laura’s leg. That’s when Laura grabbed Carmilla by the seam of her shirt and pulled Carmilla swiftly into her arms.

Carmilla stroked Laura’s back with on hand, while adjusting Laura’s arms in front of her. Once she was adjusted with both arms bent into her chest, Carmilla pulled Laura into her lap and squeezed her, making her sob with her heavy breaths. Slowly Carmilla started rocking Laura back and forth, still squeezing and rubbing her back.

(Carmilla learned this in various college classes twelve or so times. It helps calm the nervous system. She didn’t really know if this would help a vampire, but Jesus was it worth a shot.)

They sat like this for hours. Carmilla whispered softly into Laura’s hair, trying to bring her down from that scary cliff. Laura shook, and when she wasn't shaking, she was heavily breathing into Carmilla's shirt collar, making small noises, but nothing that was decipherable. Carmilla could do nothing but rock this sweet scared girl while telling her stupid stories or humming, which ended up scaring Laura back into a sobbing mess.  


Eventually, Laura fell asleep. Carmilla didn’t even dare move the poor girl into the bedroom. She didn’t want to frighten Laura again. She leaned against the wall, cradling Laura gently.

“I love you Laura.”

Eventually Carmilla drifted off to sleep too. It had been a long day for the both of them.

\--------

Thanks again for reading! I love all the feed back I can get, so please comment!


	3. My Dear, I Am So Fawn Of You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up from their slumber, there is cocoa, a few screams, and a threatening ending.

Chapter 3

Laura awoke slowly, not moving but assessing her surroundings. She was sitting up, being held in place by two arms; her head leaned against the wall and Carmilla’s shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and squinted to take in her surroundings.

Carmilla had her head tipped back against the wall, her eyes closed and her face peaceful in her slumber. Gosh she was the most beautiful being Laura had ever seen.

Laura smiled to herself while slowly reaching a hand out and hovering above Carmilla’s wrist. Laura began slowly tracing patterns onto Carmilla’s forearm soon ending up on the back of her hand and on her middle knuckle. She took her time tracing in between each of the knuckles, not leaving any skin untouched.

This moment was so soothing to Laura. Being held by her love, knowing that she still cared for her even after her turning, which she realized then didn’t happen under the best circumstances, but it all worked out fine for her, for them.

Laura didn’t want to think back on the whole process. How she got Carmilla, practically forcing her to do it. She hated herself for how she went about it. She needed to stop thinking about it before something bad happened…

At that point Laura was looking around the room. It was scattered in tufts of her hair, the scissors on the floor next to the soap and a few other items that were thrown off the counter during her time of terror.

Carmilla took a breath in, turning her head into Laura’s head. She was still sleeping, or at least she had her eyes closed and was feigning sleep. Laura didn’t care, still tracing patterns on Carmilla’s arm. Dragging her nails up the girl’s forearm to her inner elbow kindled something in Carmilla.  
\--------  
She flexed her hand a bit, trying to shoo whatever was on her arm. It happened again. She awoke with a jolt, pulling her arm into her side to get away from that feeling. She opened her eyes to see Laura looking up at her, smiling in a mischievous way.

“Merrr, cupcake. That tickles me. You stop that, otherwise I will have to tickle you too.”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes playfully. She pulled Laura into her tighter, placing a kiss atop her head. Laura nuzzled into Carmilla briefly before scooting off the girl and sitting on the edge of the counter next to her.

“Can we have some more tea, please? Oh oh! Or cocoa?! I would loovvvee some cocoa!”

Carmilla nodded.

“That would be nice, baby. Let’s head down to the kitchen.”

Laura got off the counter and turned around, offering her hand to a smiling Carmilla.

Carmilla took the girls hand lightly and slid off the counter. She tilted her head side to side, stretching her sore neck. Laura squeezed her hand, tugging lightly towards the door.

They walked hand in hand to the kitchen, Laura practically skipping.  
\--------

Carmilla had placed the kettle full of water on the stove to heat up. Laura sat at the counter staring out the window, looking at the yard.  
There were a few weeds here and there in the lawn, but other than that it looked nice. There was a swing hanging from a sturdy looking oak, lightly blowing in the wind.

“I’m going to go clean up the bathroom real quick. I will be back down before the kettle whistles. I don’t want it to frighten you sweetheart.”

Carmilla was up the stairs and through the bathroom door in a flash. She grabbed the broom out of the closet and swept as much hair as she could into the pan, and dumped it quickly into the garbage. She stored the scissors back into the drawer and grabbed the soap and towel off the floor, placing the soap next to the sink and throwing the towel into the hamper. She unplugged the clippers from the wall and picking up its bag as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

She walked back down the stairs, listening for the kettle to make noise.

She strolled into the kitchen, expecting Laura to be sitting where she had left her. She was not there anymore.

Carmilla placed the bag and the clippers on the counter, walking over to the stove and turning it off just in time for the scream.

No, not the scream from the hot kettle in front of her, but rather from Laura.

“Laura?!”

Carmilla saw that the back door was wide open then.

Oh shit. This can’t be good.

Carmilla ran out the back door. In a flash she was standing in the middle of the yard, looking between the woods and the road. Jesus, where was she?

“Laura where are you?!”

Carmilla was panicking. What if she ran off into the woods? Or… oh no. Please dear sweet overlords, please don’t let her have run down the road towards the town. Please, no one needs to deal with a baby vamp at this time of morning…

That’s when Carmilla heard another yell. She whipped around to see Laura. But Laura wasn’t yelling or screaming in fright or terror or confusion of what was around her. No. She was scream-laughing. Yes, she was hysterically laughing, as she swung higher and higher on the swing. She would burst into a fit of giggles as she hit the forward peak, then swinging back into the tail peak she would let out a screaming laugh as she plunged down.

Carmilla stood there in awe and amusement at the sight in front of her. Laura was swinging, rather than eating a human. Laura was laughing, rather than wreaking havoc on some human down the road. She was much more composed than any vampire Carmilla had ever seen turned. Usually there was a breaking point in their need for blood, but Laura had not hit that point yet, and didn’t seem anywhere near it.

Eventually Carmilla went inside and made them both cocoa, bringing it out to Laura, along with a blanket. She placed the cocoa down on the ground, spreading out the blanket and sitting on it.

Laura came over then, taking a seat next to Carmilla who was holding both mugs of cocoa. Laura took hers gently, taking a deep breath through the nose.

“It smells so different than I remember. But it smells great.”

With a large smile she took a sip. With a hum of approval she licked her lips.

“It tastes even better than I remember.”

Carmilla took a sip of hers, letting it warm her insides, even though it was rather warm outside, it didn’t matter. It reminded her of the beautiful girl sitting next to her.

Laura set her cup down. She lay on her back, with her head on Carmilla’s lap. She looked up at the trees.

Carmilla put her head back, letting the bits of sun light that leaked through the trees leaves wash over her face. Feeling something touch her hand, she tilted her head to look.

Laura was in the process of lacing their finger together. Once she was comfortable with their hands resting on her chest, her thumb rubbing up and down Carmilla’s thumb, she closed her eyes.

“Do you want to take another nap, cupcake?”

Carmilla flexed her hand into Laura’s lightly when she said ‘cupcake’.

Laura tugged on Carmilla’s hand in response.

“Lay down with me, babe.”

Laura lifted her head off of Carmilla’s lap, placing it next to her hip. She kept on tugging Carmilla’s hand, trying to scooch her down the blanket.

Carmilla complied with Laura’s demanding pulls. Heck, she always would. This girl was her world.

Carmilla took her free arm and tucked it up under her head and neck for support as she lay on her side facing Laura. Laura rolled over, mirroring Carmilla’s pose.

They laid there for a while, just looking at each other, staring into each other’s eyes. Neither of them dared breathe, both too scared that they would ruin this shared piece of time with the utterance of breath between them. It was their first piece of time together. It was the beginning of their forever together. Nothing seemed to be able to ruin this.

It seemed that way until they heard a rustling noise coming from behind Carmilla near the edge of the thicket of trees.

Laura sat up on her arm to look over Carmilla, who rolled onto her back and turned her head in the same direction.

There stood a Deer and its fawn, slowly grazing on the grass beneath their feet. The fawn still had its white speckled coat. The mother perked her head up, shifting her head to look around for predators.

Predators.

Carmilla turned her head suddenly to Laura, fully rotating her body to face her.

Laura’s face had contorted into the fierce snarl that screamed ‘hungry baby vampire’ in Carmilla’s head. Her fangs had begun to protrude from her gums as she flexed her legs.

Then she lunged forward.  
\--------

Thanks for reading, I am glad for all the kudos and comments I am getting form people.  
I have been having so much fun writing these, I have been putting off my school work… whoops!


	4. Everything Is Happening So Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla wrestle, Laura showers again accompanied by Carmilla, and then they talk about serious things, like blood.

Laura was running. Everything moved so quickly around her. Everything except for what was she was focused on in front of her. That stayed completely still and fully in focus.

The deer stood, stiff with still eyes, trying to take in its surroundings, which were so safe just seconds ago. The fawn had not even lifted its head from grazing on the grass around it, oblivious to what was coming at it.  
\--------

Carmilla flexed her around Laura’s wrist, not daring to let go of the girl who had just hurdled over her. 

Laura took three more large bounds towards her prey before realizing that she was pulling something along behind her. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, seeing Carmilla gripping her right wrist with her right hand, fingers of her other hand still intertwined with Laura’s.

Carmilla easily found her footing behind Laura, digging her heals into the soft soil beneath them. Laura was still making way towards the frozen statue of the deer. Everything was happening so quickly, the deer couldn’t possibly be able to register what is happening in front of it.

Carmilla knew that if Laura got ahold of this deer, she would get nothing out of it. She didn’t know how to properly feed yet, especially on wild game, which was much more difficult to drain. It would be a worthless kill on Laura’s part. That’s when Carmilla wrapped her leg around Laura’s back leg, and flexed.

Laura and Carmilla went flying forward, crashing into the ground not five feet from the deer. Thankfully their abrupt fall made the deer jump, and immediately herd the fawn into the woods, quickly weaving between the trees, putting as much space between them and the two vampires who were entangled on the ground.

Carmilla ended up on top of Laura who was still struggling to stand up and pursue her prey. Their hands were still connected at the fingers, palms pressed hard against each other. Both were flexing so hard, struggling against eachother.

Carmilla was straddling Laura’s hips, one leg still wrapped around the back of the struggling girl. Laura had one hand on Carmilla’s shoulder, gripping, digging her nails in to the girl’s hard pale flesh, while Carmilla’s free hand was flat against Laura’s chest, forcing her down. Carmilla had dragged their connected hands up next to Laura’s head, thrusting them into the ground, creating a shallow divot where the back of Laura’s hand would fit perfectly later.

Laura was hissing at this point, cursing out loud. Her face was scrunched up with her fangs drawn out. 

Her eyes had shifted, not seeming to belong to Laura at all. They were dark under her focused, furrowed brow. Her pupils were completely blown. She had turned into a wild beast with only one thing on her mind. Blood.

Carmilla knew she needed to get Laura’s mind out and away from the long gone animals. She knew what she had to do then.

Carmilla flexed her connected hand harder. She heard a loud pop then, knowing immediately that she had broken some bones in Laura’s hand.

Laura let out a monstrous screech, arching her back and squirming in pain. She stopped flexing her hand on Carmilla’s then, fully extending her fingers away from Carmilla’s grip.

Carmilla had tears in her eyes. Causing pain to her love was never something she wanted to do. It was something that could kill her if she ever had to do it again.

That’s when the hand on Carmilla’s should shifted, gripping around Carmilla’s throat, abruptly pulling Carmilla closer to Laura’s face.

“Lau- Laura. Pl- ease.”

Carmilla gasped around these words, relaxing her tired muscles. Carmilla’s tears dripping down onto the cheeks of the girl below her.

Laura flexed then, shoving Carmilla towards the woods. Carmilla landed on her side, skidding to a soft halt. She watched Laura stand up and run.

The door to the house slammed behind her.

\--------

Carmilla walked into the house silently. She looked around the kitchen and living room, not finding any trace of Laura.

Then she heard the shower running. She should have expected that Laura would find comfort there first.

\--------

Laura sat under the stream of water, still fully clothed. She watched the dirt run off her feet, a few grass stalks making their way down the drain. She ran her hand through her hair, causing a gush of water to flow down her back. She was sobbing. Why was she sobbing?

She knew she was dangerous. She knew that she could have completely torn apart that deer. She could have hurt Carmilla.

That’s why Laura was crying. She could have hurt Carmilla. She was just baring her teeth and hissing terrible things at the one person that she cared about the most in this world. Why did she have to be so terrible? So monstrous?

She didn’t even know what came over her when they were laying there. She didn’t even try to stop herself until she felt her hands around Carmilla… Until she heard Carmilla plea and her tears drip onto her own face. She felt nothing until that moment.

Now she was sobbing, her face in her arms, soaking wet in the tub with just her own thoughts

“Laura…”

Carmilla knocked and softly spoke her name, not daring open the door. She felt like she was smothering Laura. She waited for an answer

“Carm…”

Carmilla opened the door when she heard her name.

There was steam billowing out of the shower, the curtain pulled to the side. Laura sat in waters stream, not looking up. Carmilla walked over and knelt down next to Laura’s heaving heap of a body. She felt the heat coming off the steam. It was boiling hot.

“Oh shit, Laura don’t-“

She reached for the knobs, turning the hot one down a bit.

“Don’t burn yourself, okay?”

Laura looked up through her red puffy eyes. “I didn’t even realize it was that hot… Thanks Carm.”

She reached out quickly grabbing Carmilla’s hand off the edge of the tub and pulling it back with her, cradling her head in her arms again. Laura lightly rubbed her thumb along the back of Carmilla’s hand.

“I’m so sorry Carm…”

Carmilla couldn’t believe that this girl was apologizing to her. There was nothing to apologize for.

“There is nothing you should be apologizing for sweetheart. You were acting on instinct, and I know it’s scary… It’s absolutely overwhelming. You feel so out of control. I know that feeling Laura. There is nothing you can do about it other than one simple thing babe. Do you want to know what that is?”

Laura looked up again, waiting for an answer.

Carmilla broke into a light, reassuring smile.

“Learn to control it.”

Laura furrowed her brow and squeezed Carmilla’s hand.

“Carm, I don’t know if I can do that. Everything went fuzzy or black as soon as I saw a living thing. I don’t remember anything after I looked over your shoulder at the woods. Nothing was registering until I was gripping your… until I was hurting you. Carmilla, I was hurting you… Carmilla I can’t do that again. I can’t hurt you…”

While she was rambling, Carmilla quickly let go of Laura’s hand, pulling her shirt and her pants off. She got into the tub and sat down behind Laura, giving her shirt a tug and pulling it over her head. She wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist, grabbing her hands as she went. She pulled Laura back into her chest, squeezing her lightly.

“I don’t care if you hurt me babe. As long as you’re safe and happy, I don’t care. I love you, I am here for you. You’re going to get through this. We are going to get through this. I am always, ALWAYS here for you Laura Hollis. I love you. I am in love with you and everything that is you.”

Carmilla leaned down to Laura’s shoulder, planting a lingering kiss to her shoulder, then another closer to her neck. Finally, she kissed the back of her neck, all the while causing Laura to slowly grip down on Carmilla’s wrists, and tense up a bit.

Carmilla stopped immediately, realizing that she needed to check over Laura’s hands.

She held up Laura’s hands, looking at them over her shoulder. She laced their fingers together on each hand. She squeezed Laura’s left hand, getting an immediate squeeze back and a light rub of the thumb along her hand again. Then she squeezed Laura’s right hand with hers. Again, she got a quick reassuring response from the girl.

Laura realized what she was doing as soon as Carmilla squeezed her first hand.

“I am fine sweetheart. Thank you for checking me over though.”

Laura pulled Carmilla’s left hand up, placing a lingering kiss to the back of her hand, then turning her hand over, kissed the center of her palm, and each of her fingertips before Carmilla caressed the girl’s cheek.

Laura leaned back against Carmilla, turning her head so she could look into the girl’s eyes.

“I love you Carmilla Karnstein.”

Carmilla leaned over, kissing the girls temple. She pulled back and looked into Laura’s eyes lovingly.

She smiled and leaned her forehead against Laura’s. Her eyes closed for a moment as she breathed in Laura’s scent.

“Can we get out now?”

Carmilla nodded. Laura stood slowly, turning off the water before she held her hand out to help Carmilla stand up.

Carmilla took Laura’s hand and stood. They stepped out of the tub together, Carmilla grabbing two towels off the shelf, handing one to Laura.

Carmilla dried off quickly, wrapping the towel around herself when she was done, tucking the ends under her arms.

She turned around to see Laura struggling to get out of her soaked sweats. She shook her head, smiling at the girl

“Need help there cupcake?”

“No, I got this. I’m a big gir- oh shit!”

Laura fell forward onto Carmilla, one foot fully still stuck in her pants, the other still wrapped around her foot.

“Smooth Sundance, smooth.”

Carmilla held the girl up by her waist with one arm, reaching for the entrapped foot with the other, quickly freeing it. She leaned Laura back up onto her feet.

“Even with all these new and updated senses, you still don’t seem to have a good grip on balance, do you?

Carmilla smiled teasingly at Laura as the girl giggled, her cheeks flushing lightly. They were standing rather close now; Carmilla only had a towel on, Laura only in her bra and underwear, her pants pooled around her feet. Carmilla still had a hand on Laura’s waist from before.

They locked eyes then. Laura swayed forward slightly, glancing down at Carmilla’s lips, then back up.

Carmilla looked away quickly, turning her head and letting her hair curtain her face from Laura’s view.

“Carmilla…”

“Don’t say my name like that cupcake.”

“Look at me.”

Carmilla knew that when she looked back at Laura, something was going to happen. Something hands and mouths on. Of course she wanted to kiss her girlfriend, to touch her even. But she knew that Laura could get scared of all the sexual feelings or be completely overpowered by them. Overpowered to the point that sex would be the only thing on her mind for the next month (not that Carmilla was complaining about that, but being hooked on something for that long could take away from it in the future. She didn’t want to ruin their relationship, especially sexually).

“Laura, I don’t want to ruin this moment… I don’t want to overwhelm you. Not again. It’ll be the third time today. That’s so much stimulation babe.”

Laura reached up and cupped Carmilla’s chin. She turned the girls head easily, but Carmilla’s eyes were closed.

“You’re not ruining anything. I just want to try something. Can I try something, Carm?”

Carmilla opened her eyes then, nodding her head.

“You can stop me whenever you feel you think we should stop. Okay babe?”

She nodded again, not breaking eye contact with Laura.

Laura put her hands on Carmilla’s shoulders, running them down her upper arms, then back up to her neck. She was observing Carmilla’s reactions to her touch. She was watching Carmilla lick her lips and blink quickly. Carmilla didn’t want to miss anything that Laura was going to do next. The girl was being so calm as she ran her fingers along the nape of Carmilla’s neck, up into her hair line.

Laura leaned in slightly, leaving much too little room between them.

“Close your eyes again Carm.”

“What?”

Laura smile lightly. “Please close your eyes.”

Carmilla let out a long breath. She closed her eyes slowly, slightly sticking her chin out as she did so.

“Do you trust me right now?”

“Laura, of course I do… I just don’t want you to panic cupcake.”

“Who’s the one panicking right now babe?”

Carmilla opened her eyes quickly, trying to think of a way to defend herself of her protectiveness right now.

Laura had cut her off, not allowing her to think or talk as she had pressed her mouth to Carmilla’s, a slight smile behind her soft kiss. Carmilla closed her eyes again, smiling into her kiss as well. She pulled Laura slightly forward. Or maybe Laura had pressed into her rather, she couldn’t tell anymore. She was content with exchanging chaste kisses with the girl she loved.

They stood there slowly kissing like this for a bit longer, hands not wondering too far in any direction.

Carmilla pressed a nice lingering kiss to Laura’s mouth, retreated a bit, smiling. Laura quickly gave Carmilla one more kiss on the mouth before they both leaned back, taking in each other’s flushed cheeks and lightly giggling.

“Let’s go put some clothes on cupcake. We have stuff to do today.”

Laura smiled as Carmilla grabbed her hand and guided her to their closet. They quickly changed and ended up back in the kitchen, putting yet another kettle of water on the stove to boil. Laura sat on the edge of the counter, smiling at her girlfriend.

“What do we have to do today Carm?”

Carmilla smiled back, sliding between the girls legs, placing her hands on Laura’s hips lightly.

“Maybe we could take it easy for the afternoon. Lay around the house. Then I have a surprise for you later… if you’re up for it.”

“What is the surprise?”

“Well, it’s been 5 days since you were turned, and you were knocked out for 3 of them. But the last two days have been rather stressful for the both of us… so I thought maybe we could, I don’t know, have a drink together. Celebrate.” Carmilla smiled slyly and winked at Laura. She was lightly tracing patterns in her hips as she spoke.

Laura’s smile fell for a second. She shook her head lightly.

“Carmilla, that’s really sweet of you. But…you know I don’t really like drinking. Alcohol didn’t ever sit well with me as a human, I can’t see it sitting well with me now.”

Carmilla raised her eyebrows, keeping her eyes on Laura’s, but stilling her hands. She couldn’t believe Laura was saying this.

“And I don’t want to test that this soon. I am honestly really scared of how I am going to react to anything new now that Everything that I have done has practically backfired on-“

Carmilla started laughing, slightly shaking her head back and forth. It began as a light chuckle, but quickly turned into a light hearted, fully body laugh. She couldn’t believe that this girl couldn’t figure out that she was NOT talking about alcohol. Not even slightly.

“Carm, I don’t get what’s so funny. If you think that alcohol will change me right now, I think you’re really wro-“

“Laura, cupcake. Stop talking. I wasn’t talking about alcohol.”

Carmilla was serious then.

“What were you talking about then?”

“I was talking about blood.”

“Oh.”

Laura understood then. She needed to eat.

\--------

Please, please, please give me feedback and let me know what you think!  
I respect all the criticism I can get. I love writing, but I want to know that I have an audience to write to!  
Thanks so much everyone. JM.


End file.
